happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Soft Survival
Soft Survival is a Happy Tree Friends fan game for iPhone/iPad. The game stars Softy, who ends up getting lost or stranded on various places. Version History July 13, 2013 update *The game was first released (version 1.0) August 15, 2013 update *Updated to version 1.1, which includes: **A new level: Mountain **New shop items August 21, 2013 update *Updated to version 1.2, which includes: **A new level: Zombietown September 16, 2013 update *Updated to version 1.3, which includes: **New enemies **A hidden appearance in Bamboo Forest Gameplay Depending on the level you choose, the gameplay will be different. But all levels share the same objective, which is to collect as many treasure or money as possible before Softy dies. Also, all levels have a countdown, which if it hits zero, Softy will go crazy for a short time, giving either an advantage or a disadvantage. After that, the countdown resets again, thus repeating the cycle. Bamboo Forest In this level, Softy somehow gets lost when he's exploring. Discovering a sword in a nearby chest, he tries to find his way out. The basic control to move Softy is by tapping the left or right side of Softy. Tapping the right side will move Softy to the right, while tapping the left side will move Softy to the left. As Softy automatically moves on his own once the screen is tapped, you can only make him stop by tapping on Softy himself. Along the way, you can find treasure boxes, which can be tapped to open them. They can either contain treasures, which will be added to your savings, power-ups, which can help Softy surviving longer, or food, which can prevent Softy from famishing. The main obstacle in this level is the wild panda. In the beginning, one can appear at a time, dashing through Softy and can scratch or bite him if it's close enough. Softy, however, can use his sword to kill the pandas. To do this, tap on the panda. Softy's sword slash can even hit multiple pandas on the same side he's facing. However, later on, multiple pandas can attack Softy from both sides, so you have to act quickly. If Softy goes crazy in this level, he will flail uncontrollably and can possibly slice himself to pieces if you want him to keep moving. Making him stay in place is the best way to minimize this possibility. The only advantage of this is that he can kill incoming pandas without having you to tap them. Since version 1.3, Chopstix and The Dragon can be seen in random parts of the level, though only shown as silhouettes. Ocean The prologue for this level shows Softy stranded on a raft at the ocean with no signs of being close to a land or anything. Softy's only food supply consists of some cotton candies. In this level, you can only make Softy move his raft to the right as far as possible by tapping the screen as quickly as possible. Every kind of movement will lower Softy's energy, and if Softy's energy runs out, he'll get famished and die. You can make Softy eat the cotton candies by tapping the box behind him. Softy will not be able to consume more cotton candies if he has eaten them five times. Also, if you tap the screen too quickly, some water can splash into the box and melt the cotton candies, making them inedible. The only other way to keep Softy from famishing is by eating the small squids, which can be seen under the water. However, the squids can only be eaten if Softy goes crazy. In random points in the level, you'll encounter a giant squid, which can splash some water and melt your cotton candy supply. It can also attack Softy if he doesn't pass the squid fast enough. "Crazy mode" Softy can pass this obstacle very quickly, as he'll move the raft in faster speed than his normal max speed. Since version 1.3, a new enemy has been added, which is a killer turtle. If you go too slow, the turtle will be shown swimming behind Softy's raft, and if it catches up, it will instantly kill Softy. Jungle In this level, Softy somehow survives the plane crash with several bruises. He then discovers a small, open bag filled with food. The movement mechanic is the same as the one in the bamboo forest level, but Softy moves a lot slower due to his injuries. As you progress, birds will often fly above Softy and try to steal his food supply. The player, somehow armed with a slingshot, can only shoot down the birds in order to get rid of them. Be careful, though, as you can accidentally hit Softy with it. Along the way, you'll discover crates, which is like the treasure box in the bamboo forest level, just less frequent. There are no food items in those crates, though. However, you have to watch out for the crates that have an animal drawn on it. It contains a wild animal, and once opened, will unleash the animal and will cause it to attack Softy brutally. If Softy goes crazy in this level, he'll move slightly faster, but he can get paralyzed if you keep him moving too much. Since version 1.3, a new enemy has been added, which is a poison dart frog. If Softy gets too close, it will attack and poison Softy. He may survive for a little while (so you can pick up any items from the crates nearby) before he collapses and dies from the poison. You can kill the frog with your slingshot. Mountain The prologue shows Softy carelessly jumping off the airplane he's in. It's a good thing he brought a parachute for safe landing, but he lands on a mountain. The controls are the same like in the bamboo forest level. Tapping the right side will move Softy to the right, while tapping the left side will move Softy to the left. Tapping Softy while he's moving will stop him. However, there are some instances where Softy has to climb up or fall down safely. To make him climb up, swipe upwards on the climbable spot (marked by an arrow pointing up). To make him fall down, swipe downwards on the arrow pointing down. If you fail to make Softy fall down safely, he can be either injured brutally or instantly killed. The main enemies in this level are the mountain goats. A mountain goat will try to run into Softy the instant it spots him. Getting hit by that goat will launch Softy backwards while giving him injuries, and this can also cause him to fall off if gaps are present on the way back. There's no way to stop the goats, but they're always located near climbable spots or safe gaps, Softy's only means of escape, though sometimes the goats move so fast that you need to act quickly before Softy gets hit. Food is scarce in this level. The only way to prevent famishing is by eating the rabbits that live here, which can only be done if Softy is crazy. Scraps of metal are the only way to get some money in this level. They don't score much, but for some reason, there are plenty of them. However, there's a chance that you'll come across a gold toy mouse. It's rare, but it's worth the money. Zombietown As shown in the prologue, Softy is alone in the town. As he walks through the dim streets then near a graveyard, Softy sees that the zombies have risen from their graves. Being scared, Softy runs away from the area only to encounter more zombies. Near him is a usable chainsaw, so he uses it as his only main weapon to get rid of the blocking zombies. Then, the game begins. The gameplay is similar to the official HTF arcade game After Amok, though Softy can walk around the level and his only main weapon is restricted to a chainsaw, but you can buy other weapons later on. Softy moves on his own, so you can only control his weapon attack. To kill a zombie, tap and hold it until it's dead by Softy's chainsaw. If you're using other weapons (all are guns of various kinds), you can simply tap the zombie to make Softy shoot at it, even at a distance. As you advance further, however, zombies tend to attack in groups and occassionally attack from behind Softy. Unlike other levels, this one has an in-level store. You can buy upgrades, items (like food), and even other weapons by using the money you obtained from collecting the treasures or junk scattered around the level. This means that you cannot use the money you obtained in other levels, as the money count in this level always starts at $0. If you get a game over in this level, the money prize depends on the remaining money Softy has, how long he has been in the level, the number of zombies he killed, and the bonuses he got in the level. The zombies in this level are based on various characters in HTF Fanon (including a canon character), and each can be either difficult or easy to be defeated. Due to how enemies are programmed, it's entirely possible to see two or more enemies based on the same character on-screen. *Zombie Pockets and zombie Bouncer can give double the usual damage to Softy if both strikes him. However, most of the time, Pockets will launch Bouncer as a projectile, which if he/she lands on the ground, he/she is still capable of movement, though slower. *Zombie Stan won't flinch by Softy's weapons, and is pretty deadly. *Zombie Lammy somehow isn't affected by Softy's weapon upgrades, so no matter whether you upgrade Softy's weapons or not, the damage inflicted on Lammy remains the same. *Zombie Plucky moves faster than other zombies. *Zombie Superspeed deals more damage than other zombies (except for Zombie Pockets and zombie Bouncer if both attack Softy). *Zombie Swëder always holds a steel plate that will bounce Softy's gunshots. Becomes pretty foolish if you switch to Softy's main weapon (the chainsaw), as zombie Swëder lowers the plate he's holding, leaving him wide open. *Zombie George always holds a weapon similar to the one that Softy currently has. If you switch Softy's weapon, zombie George won't do the same, though. But still, he can be deadly if he's holding a really deadly weapon (if you happen to hold it before he shows up). *Generic Tree Zombies are the most common, and have no special abilities. In version 1.3, new enemies are added, which are: *Zombie Payton moves faster as he takes more damage. *Zombie Draco has the same ability as Zombie Superspeed's, but only appears in certain areas. If Softy goes crazy in this level, he'll flail uncontrollably (just like in the Bamboo Forest level), making him capable of bashing zombies with his weapon, even if it's not a chainsaw. If he's holding a chainsaw while insane, he might risk cutting himself to pieces, so you have to switch his chainsaw to another weapon. Deaths *Softy can either die from being famished, attacked by wild animals, sliced by his own sword, etc. Injuries *In the jungle level, Softy has a severe injury due to the plane crash. Purchasable Features Using the savings you earned from picking up treasure and money in the game, you can buy various features. Power-ups When you played the game for the first time, you wouldn't be able to pick up power-ups in any levels. In order to make them appear, you have to buy them first. Each level has their own set of power-ups. Bamboo Forest *'Easter egg': This thing is rare, but once eaten, it will fully fill up Softy's energy gauge. Not only that, for 30 seconds, all food items you obtained will recover twice the normal amount. For hunting something like this, it's worth it. But, be careful for the ones that hatch into snakes and the ones that are... rotten. That's it. ($31,700) *'Flash bomb': Explodes with a flash of light once detonated. Softy's sure to go crazy earlier! Also, it immobilizes those darn pandas! By the way, isn't it convenient that it'll be kept in Softy's inventory once picked up? ($25,750) *'Healing herb': Heals Softy's injuries. Does not work if he's dead, of course. ($20,080) *'Warp pad': Teleports Softy to a random area. Useful if you want to escape from all those pandas. Escaping from the forest itself? Not guaranteed. Trust us. ($10,040) Ocean *'Old propeller': Once picked up, it'll be automatically attached to Softy's raft, boosting its speed for a short time. 50:50 chance to show up when you're fighting the kra-er, we mean, the giant squid. ($20,000) *'Flamethrower': Show the giant squid who's the boss! Scare it with the flames! This item will be gone from your inventory once used, though. Really. Also, protection from water splash is not guaranteed. ($30,000) *'Mysterious box': What's inside this magical floating box? You'll never know until you pick it up. It might contain food, another power-up, or a trap. ($51,500) *'Ball of light': Makes Softy lose his sanity earlier. This thing is a mystery, by the way. ($25,000) Jungle *'First-aid kit': Heals Softy's injuries. Softy's injuries are rather brutal in the jungle level, making him unable to power-ups other than this. ($10,100) *'Freeze ray': Usable only when Softy is crazy, as well as when he has less injuries. For some reason, Softy doesn't actually know how to use it. The shots from this item can freeze those annoying birds. ($73,200) *'Taser': If you happen to open a crate containing a wild animal, Softy (if has less injuries) will automatically use this item as his self-defense. Gone after one use, for no apparent reason. ($41,200) *'Additional food': Softy's bag contains food, right? Sadly, those birds are always going to get it. Refill Softy's bag with this item, as there are no crates that actually contain food items. ($11,240) Mountain *'Bananas': Food item. After it's eaten, Softy will throw its peel on the ground. If there's a mountain goat nearby... the result should be obvious. Comes in five bananas once bought. We don't know what's wrong with the pricing in this shop, though. ($10,000) *'Armor': Protects Softy for 3 hits. Also makes those goats dizzy if they hit it. Convenient, isn't it? ($25,000) *'Bag of potato chips': Want food so badly even if you're sane? Fine, we'll spawn these things everywhere on the mountain, only if you want to pay! ($28,000) *'Bunny charm': If you want to see more rabbits, equip this. ($15,000) Other *'Extra chance': Gives Softy another chance to stay alive in your current playthrough. Softy's money won't cover it, because only you can pay for it. ($1, not in-game money) *'Custom outfits': Bored of seeing Softy in his usual shirt? This thing comes with 5 sets of outfit. Customize him, captain! ($5,000) *'Sword upgrade': Once upgraded, Softy's sword will do double the damage. ($51,500) *'Raft upgrade': Once upgraded, Softy's raft max speed (when Softy's still sane) will be doubled. ($12,320) *'First-aid kit upgrade': Once upgraded, the first-aid kit power-up will heal more of Softy's injuries. ($72,920) *'Gold charm': Once upgraded, gold toy mice will be encountered more often. We still don't understand why it has to be a toy mouse, really. ($70,000) *'No-Ad stamp': Tired of the annoying ads? Purchase this and you'll be ad-free! (not in-game money) Trivia *Despite the survival theme, Foxy isn't the one to star in this game. Category:Fan Games Category:Articles in need of images